Gas-measuring devices and especially portable gas-measuring devices are used in many different ways in modern technology. A certain and reliable detection of especially toxic and/or explosive gases, for example, CH4, O2, CO, H2S, SO2, NO2 and/or NO is a decisive criterion for an error-free functioning of such a gas-measuring device. Test stations are used for portable gas-measuring devices to test the ability of the gas-measuring devices to detect substances and/or to recalibrate and readjust the gas-measuring devices. Such test stations are known, for example, from DE 10 2012 210 090 B4 and US 2 014 331 737 A1. To test as well as to calibrate and adjust the gas-measuring device, the gas-measuring device is connected to the test station, and at least one test gas is fed by the test station to the gas-measuring device for the detection. A response or reaction of the gas-measuring device to the fed test gas is then analyzed by the test station and/or the gas-measuring device and the gas-measuring device is classified, for example, as defective or okay.
It is known in prior-art test stations for portable gas-measuring devices that the particular test gas being used is fed in a steady flow to the gas-measuring device to be tested. In particular, this gas flow is maintained in prior-art test stations until the gas-measuring device has met a test criterion or until a time is reached at which a defective behavior of the gas-measuring device becomes obvious. A large amount of the test gas being used is consumed in this manner. Since the test gases used are often very expensive, this may lead to high costs in connection with the testing, calibration and adjustment of portable gas-measuring devices by test stations.